


Toute la misère du monde n’est rien à côté d’un adieu

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se marie… Mais pas Théodore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toute la misère du monde n’est rien à côté d’un adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Bêta : Azh’ <3  
> Note : le titre est un extrait d’une chanson de Balavoine.
> 
> Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon archive dans mon profil.

\- Tu es prêt, Draco ?  
La voix de Théodore le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, à regarder le parc Malfoy depuis sa fenêtre.  
Il haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance.  
Le brun posa une main sur son épaule avant de la serrer légèrement. Un geste de soutien, une sorte d'encouragement pour la journée.

Il n'allait jamais y arriver et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde. Cela faisait partie de ses devoirs.  
\- J'ai encore une demi-heure avant d'être attendu en bas, répondit-il sans même prendre la peine de sourire.  
Théo le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser prendre à une joie factice, alors, tant qu'ils n'étaient que eux deux, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'épuiser à agir comme s'il était heureux.

\- J'ai vu Astoria et... Elle est très belle, murmura-t-il, comme une excuse.  
Le blond retint difficilement un rire triste à cette remarque.  
\- Je m'en doute. Elle... Elle fait bien les choses. C'est juste heureux pour lui que Crivey ne soit plus là.  
Tout était dit. Ce mariage arrangé était un déchirement pour les deux futurs époux. La jeune fiancée avait été amoureuse de l'insupportable photographe. Ils avaient été ensemble et la guerre... Il était mort. Oh, pas qu'on lui aurait demandé outre mesure son avis pour la marier, s'il avait encore été de ce moment. Simplement, elle essayait de reproduire les épousailles qu'elle aurait voulu avoir avec lui.  
La seule chance qu'avait eu Crivey était de ne pas voir la femme qu'il aimait en épouser un autre. Cela faisait mal.

Le contrat de mariage que son futur beau-père lui avait fait signé était très restrictif. Draco avait dû accepter que la moindre infidélité physique lui soit... fatale. Il ne fallait pas risque de déshonorer le fleuron de la famille Greengrass. Il s'était assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de clause réciproque pour la jeune femme. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Peut-être... Plus tard, quand sa blessure serait guérie, peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver quelqu'un.  
Enfin, si quelqu'un acceptait de tolérer qu'elle reste la femme d'un autre.

Théodore enlaça le blond, attirant son dos contre son torse. La situation n'était pas facile non plus pour lui. Ils avaient toujours su qu'il y aurait des mariages arrangés. Avec le mort du père de Théodore, celui-ci n'avait plus aucune obligation, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco.  
Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout allait certainement finir ce soir avec un "je le veux".   
\- Tu te souviens de mon cousin, Méléagre ? Demanda doucement le blond.  
Il sentit à peine le mouvement de tête du brun.  
\- Il sera là. Tu sais, il t'a toujours bien aimé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Draco ?  
\- J'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut.  
Le futur marié se détesta pour avoir une voix aussi faible, aussi... brisée.  
\- Il te ressemble. Il n'est pas marié. Mais... C'est pas lui que je veux, Drac'. Tu le sais.  
\- Tu ne peux pas...

Draco ne put continuer plus loin. Astoria n'y était pour rien dans ce mariage. Lui s'était déjà fait une raison et il avait accepté que ce qu'il désirait n'avait pas d'importance.  
Simplement, il n'imaginait pas que cela touche aussi Théodore. Il ne voulait pas le savoir seul. Quitte à le pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Quitte à le voir heureux avec une autre personne.  
Il était irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. S'il avait eu un doute avant, il n'en avait plus maintenant.  
Ceux qui affirmaient qu'ils avaient tué car ils aimaient trop et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envisager de ne pas avoir l'être aimé étaient des idiots ! Aimer, c'était faire en sorte que l'autre soit heureux, même quand on ne pouvait pas lui donner soi-même ce qu'il désirait. Aimer, c'était dire à Théodore d'aller vivre sa vie avec d'autres et vouloir sincèrement qu'il trouve son bonheur ainsi.

\- Je ne peux pas, sans toi, murmura Théodore.  
\- Tu vas te lasser. C'est... C'est une vie sans sexe, sans intimité, sans le moindre baiser. Je ne sais même pas si simplement se tenir ainsi sera encore possible. Ce n'est pas une vie, Théo, et...   
Draco n'ajouta plus un mot. Ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Les "je t'aime", "je ne veux pas cela pour toi" ou "tu mérites d'être heureux", ils les connaissaient par cœur. Draco était fiancé depuis six mois.  
Un coup sec retentit sur la porte avant que la voix de baryton de Blaise ne retentisse.  
\- Draco, entendirent-il à travers celle-ci, tu dois être en bas dans dix minutes.  
Le blond n'avait pas eu le courage d'imposer cela à Théodore. Alors, son témoin allait être Blaise. Qui savait toute la vérité. Qui... Malheureusement ne ressentait rien pour Théo. A l'adolescence, ils avaient tous les trois échangés des baisers, quelques caresses, mais cela avait véritablement été de la curiosité pour lui. Rien de plus. Pourtant, il aurait la personne parfaite pour prendre soin du brun. Si seulement, il en avait été amoureux.  
Avec la situation qui allait s'abattre sur eux, il lui aurait été possible de conquérir le cœur brisé de leur ami. Et Draco aurait certainement été très heureux pour eux. Parce que Blaise était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il aurait fait tout ce que lui était incapable de faire.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, avant d'essayer de dire quelque chose. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge trop nouée. Pourtant, il allait falloir qu'il arrive à les dire une dernière fois.  
\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix, finalement. Une dernière fois.  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais, ça en faisait partie.  
Tout doucement, il sentit Théodore le faire tourner pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Il était chaste. Un baiser d'adolescents.  
Ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin.

Le blond finit par s'éloigner, alors que le brun gardait les yeux fermés. Il devait y aller. Leur histoire se finissait ici, dans le petit salon parme de Narcissa.  
\- Draco, appela Théodore.  
Il regardait obstinément le fenêtre, sachant parfaitement que s'il posait les yeux sur lui, il ferait une stupidité.  
\- Tu es très beau. Elle sera honorée de t'épouser, finit-il alors qu'il savait que le futur marié le regardait, la porte entrouverte.  
\- Merci, répondit-il la voix brisée.  
Le brun ne put retenir un sanglot, alors que le blond partait. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas parlés d'Astoria à cet instant, mais de Théo.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
